


Never Jealous

by The_super_ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_super_ace/pseuds/The_super_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter is not the Jealous type. So there is no possible way, he tells himself, that he is jealous of two of his best friends.</p>
<p>No, he decides, he is not jealous. All it takes is a little Fire Whiskey and suddenly he's telling both Padfoot and Moony exactly why he's not Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a James/Sirius/Remus story! Right now I'm only planning on two chapters for this story but I may add little side stories of adventures and such later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He’s not jealous. No no no, not even the slightest.

Why would he be jealous? 

Not of his best friend, all edges and long hair and loud laughter. Toothy smiles and witty banter and soft lips and rough hands and oh god, how gorgeous.

Not of his friend, hiding behind too large sweaters and sharp bones and soft smiles and dark circles. Gentle touches and soft skin and gentle words. Everything that has ever felt safe.

He could not be jealous. 

When he seen them in the common room, intertwined in one another and whispering to each other and smiling he almost cries. 

He is not jealous. No, not jealous, never jealous.

Then one night late in the dorms after a victorious match over Slytherin in Quidditch; long after the party had died down, James is leaning on the wall behind Sirius’s bed, watching two of his best friends while Peter sleeps soundly across the room. 

“I’m not jealous,” He tells them both without being prompted, the burn of the firewhiskey still lingering in his throat and burning on his tongue, “I’m not jealous at all.” He says that like it’s final, like nothing else in the world could counter his words. 

He watched them share a glance and Sirius leaned forward, and he could smell the cologne and whiskey and muggle cigarette smoke that always clung to the long haired boy. “You aren’t jealous, James?” He asked in a smooth voice, and James couldn’t help but shudder, his mind still fogged and throat burning with his last few drinks, he went into overdrive. 

“No. I’m not,” He said, sure of himself, “but I think I may want to kiss you. Maybe.” He tries to push his hair out of his face, but it falls right back. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, throwing his head back in a booming laugh, grinning, and turning to look at Remus. 

“James..” Remus watched Sirius laugh, and James’s face flush, unsure of what to say. 

“I think That’s what it is. I want to kiss you guys. I wanna braid Pad’s hair and I wanna lay on Moony’s lap when he reads and I want to know both of you and I want to be so much more.” 

And suddenly he couldn’t stop, the words were drawn out by the whiskey and need and want; and his voice never seemed to slow as he spoke. 

Sirius stopped laughing, and he raised one hand to push back the messy Potter hair that could never be tamed. 

James thought he was beautiful, in a way that only Sirius Black could be. He watched Remus from the corner of his eye, a gentle, reassuring smile and sitting cross legged on the bed. 

Both of them were so beautiful, James thought, warm and safe and firm, angled out and different in the best kind of way. 

He understood then, he had never been jealous, he had been longing, pining even, for both of them. 

“It’s time to go to bed Prongs We’ll discuss this in the morning, yeah.” 

“Why not now?” James muttered, frowning as Remus stood smoothly and tugged lightly on his arm. 

“Because you are pretty drunk right now, and this is not a conversation to have while drunk, okay? I want to have this conversation too, but I want you to have it while Sober, okay?” Remus almost laughed as James finally sat on his own bed, sighing. 

“I’m sober enough to do this.” 

With a flourish of his wand, James summoned a glass of water to himself from Remus’s bedside. Remus could not hold back the laugh as the glass flipped upside down, the charm far too overpowered. He muttered a quiet drying charm for the water. 

“It’s time for bed. I promise we will discuss this in the morning.” Remus told him, firmer this time. 

Sirius grinned. “Before breakfast even.” 

This seemed to please him enough that he could nod and finally sleep. 

Yet, he can’t seem to push the hopeful images away. Remus, tan and laughing and his fingers interlaced with his own, Sirius’s gentle breathe on warm against his skin, his booming laugh vibrating through his chest. All three of them, a mess of tangled, joyful limbs, together and safe and warm and perfect. 

As he drifted to sleep he sighed, impatient for the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter woke up with one hell of a headache and Sirius Black hopping on his bed. When he saw Remus sitting on the other side of him he groaned.

“Merlin,” His face darkened, “I said all of that out loud didn’t I?” 

Sirius laughed. “I thought it was sweet.” he told James, grinning widely. 

“I’ve rather been expecting it.” Remus added, and James stared at them with suspicion.

“You have?” 

“Well..Peter complained to us about you acting, ehm, like a love sick school girl.” Remus told him, suppressing his own laughter. 

“Oh.” James could feel his face heating up under both of their gazes. “So uhm..I..What now?” 

James cursed to himself. He wasn’t supposed to get flustered, he was suppose to make others flustered! 

“Well,” Sirius moved closer to James, until they were only inches apart, “What do you want to happen now?” 

James licked his lips and glanced to Remus, who was watching them with amusement and, was that hope? He could feel his confidence swell. 

“I wanna kiss you still.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sirius asked him, grinning madly.

“Remus.” For a moment Sirius was startled but then turned his head to look at the werewolf still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You heard the man Moony, get over here.” The words had hardly left Sirius’s mouth when he turned his head back to face James. 

Suddenly, James Potter was kissing him. 

Almost as sudden as it happened it was over, and he was watching James Potter and Remus Lupin kissing and it was no less magical and blissful. 

They ended up tangled together in James's bed, forgoing breakfast completely, though none of them were bothered.   
It was safe and whole, complete and utter comfort and happiness. 

Even when Peter had come back to the dorm and let out a relieved, “Finally!” and sent them into a fit of laughter they did not move from their place. 

James suggested they skip Hogsmead and relax in the castle instead, insisting that it was raining anyways, and they could make their own fun at the castle anyways.

“Own fun indeed,” Sirius smirked, and Remus flicked him. 

“Could you at least wait till I’m out of the dorm?” Peter asked jokingly, dodging the pillow thrown at him by James. He grinned, “You want what you usually get from Honeydukes, right? I’ll be back after lunch so at least be decent!” 

Sirius couldn’t help it and burst into another fit of laughter. James could feel Remus shaking with his own silent laughter next to him. 

As Peter left James realized that this isn’t only what he wanted, but what he needed. 

Even as a war was beginning to stir outside of their homes, he felt safe. 

They were going to be okay, He decided, his own grin spreading across his face, it was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!


End file.
